World of Yaoi
by Akirakasukabe362
Summary: Natsu Dragneel just transferred to a prestigious school in Hinakozawa called Seiko Academy for Boys,life is good right?No it's anything,but you see despite his fiery attitude Natsu is an Uke,can he fight against hormonal boys or will he need the help of the school's Bishounen's or will that cause even more problems...(Romance,Drama,Humor,Adventure,some hurt/comfort)YAOI ALERT!
1. Chapter 1:Goodbye Minna

Oh my god this is what I've been looking for chapter one of my yaoi Sexy Semes and Kawaii Ukes!R&amp;R please~I'll put in your pairings if you want,oh plus it's not all yaoi pairings.

Chapter 1-Goodbye Minna

The intercom of the airport signaled it was time to go.

"Natsu,we're gonna miss you,"my best friend and crush Lucy spoke.

"Yeah,it's just not gonna be the same without you"said Romeo,He was like a brother to me.

Natsu smiles softly"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it,then we can go for ice cream and catch up kay?"

"Hai"Replied Romeo holding back tears.

"In any case,"Spoke Erza"if you dare forget use I will personally hunt you down and kick your ass got it,_**Dragneel**_ "She stressed

"H-hai"

"ERZA,don't scare you little brother and he won't and can't forget right Natsu."Grandine spoke like an angel,but anyone and everyone who knew her could she through that facade.

"I'm sorry mama,you're right"A-almost everybody...

You're probably confused right?Well let me explain,I Natsu Dragneel have been excepted to the most prestigious school _ever._However said school is all the way across the country of Fiore,so I have to move away from all my friends and family,plus my family can't come with me because the area the school is in is for rich people,so I get to spend the rest of my high school days in a school full of snobby rich brats you can clearly see I have mixed feelings about all of this.

_'Final call for flight 316 for Hinakozawa'_

"Well that's me"Natsu said,his eyes shimmering with tears,voice cracked as he said"I'm really gonna miss you guys"

"Us too"said Wendy

"One last hug for the road..or...sky?"spoke Levy.

And a group hug between my friends Lucy,Erza,Gajeel,Laxus,Wendy,and Romeo was the last thing I shared with them before boarding the plane."Bye guys"I called"See you soon"

"Don't forget to call"Shouted Igneel

"Yeah"I smiled"I won't."


	2. Chapter 2:Perverted Classmates

Yay second chapter I seriously love this idea,I'm gonna place a poll for this story to choose who Natsu ends up if you want I can make it M-rated and make a note of this,**JUST BECAUSE NATSU AND GRAY ARE ON THE COVER TOGETHER DOES NOT**,I repeat,**DOES NOT MEAN THEY END UP TOGETHER!**They're only on the cover because I'm to lazy to describe the school clothes,it's what Gray is wearing with a red tie and since Natsu can't afford the uniform he has to wear what he's wearing on the cover,oh and they both wear black pants.

Chapter 2 Perverted Classmates.

'Woah' Thought Natsu as he stood at the gates of his new school,schoolbag in hand.

"Oi pinkie gonna stand there all day"spoke a familiar voice.

"Huh?Oh are you the head matser I talked to on the phone"asked Natsu as he turned around.

"Hai,Seiko Academy headmaster,Alzak Connell."spoke the dark haired adult(Yeah I made him the headmaster deal with it)."Welcome to my school ."He held his hand out to me,so he could shake it."Glad to have ya,follow me"

* * *

"Here at Seiko Academy we focus our priorities on both studies and social lives.I'll tell you why,it's because students need to know..."He continued to lecture me,but I drowned him out."Ah here we are,this will be your homeroom class for the rest of the year,here's your class schedule,after classes go to dorm house 12 all your belongings will be there,now let's introduce you to your classmates."

The headmaster opens the door and pulls me inside,the teacher stops his lesson"Oh Headmaster Connell,what brings you here."he said as he eyes me.

"I forgot to tell you Lahar-sensei,you have a new student"Alzak-sensei gestured to me,he then went to go speak to the latter,then he turned around to face me."Good luck kid,you're gonna need it."He spoke quickly as he ran out of the classroom,dust trailing behind him.

"Okay...well class,everybody settle down"students turned away from their conversations."Class this is Natsu Dragneel please treat him well."

"Hai,sensei"

"Okay does anybody have any questions for him?Yes,Cobra."

"Anybody ever tell ya,ya got a nice ass?" Cobra asked"I mean the whole class agrees right?"Cobra gestures to the rest of the class as they nod their heads in agreement.

"Yeah"

"He's right"

"Pull your pants down."

"Yeah do it"

The class starts to chant"Pull them down"then the door slams open."Sensei sorry I'm late I was helping out at the homeless shelter and-whoa no way he's cute"The purple head that just walked in said.

The teacher idiot(get it plum idiot,clum idiot?I didn't,curse friends with no good sense of humor)composed himself"Hey I'm Hughes,"he grabs my hand and kisses it"and who might you be"he _purred_?

"N-natsu"I reply

"Beautiful name for such a cutie pie"he looks up and me"So how 'bout a date,I'm thinking-"I couldn't help but groan,I've only been here a few moments and already I'm it's so hard to keep myself from beating the crap out of the stupid rich kids.

I slam my head on the whiteboard"Mmmm that ass"

'Fuck it' All reasoning left my mind that moment and I roundhouse kicked him.

The class all had the same expression on their faces,even the teacher had that expression that just said 'shit' and 'what the fuck',but overall they just looked I guess because of my pink hair they thought I was some sort of sweet shy uke,well no,I'm anything clearly saw that seeing I just knocked out that annoying asshole with one kick,great 1st impression right?Guess they'll leave me alone right?Boy was I wrong...


	3. Chapter 3:The Unexpected(Expect it)

yay chapter 3 please r&amp;r and I keep forgetting to say I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters I just own the plot to this story and thanks to eternalenergy,fan(guest),Mintleaf64,and jenjenloveanime for your reviews,Chapter 3 will contain StingxNatsu,and slight LaxusxNatsu,plus in the first chapter it said Lucy is Natsu's crush but that is NOT accurate!Nalu loving cousin hacked into my Remember to vote for your favorite pairing on my poll.I'm so sorry for the events that take place,it's necessary for the plot but don't worry Natsu's prince in shining armor will soon appear[next chapter to be specific;)]!Even if you and I don't know who it is...yet.

* * *

Chapter 3-The Unexpected(Expect it)

This.

is.

HELL!

Sorry 'bout that,but it was for a very good reason so let me start from square 1,ya know how I thought the guys at this school would leave me alone?Well yeah I was so wrong,apparently the only thing gay guys like better than an innocent uke is a tsudere one,this I've always known about myself because my whole family says I'm so obviously it,but of course I flat out denied it...at first,but then stopped denying it,heck my first boyfriend even said that once a seme gets me under them I'll be a blushing mess and actually be all cute and shit,so what if I punched Laxus right then and there,we broke up a while ago and are currently friends though I can tell he still has feelings for me.

Anyways that's not the point.I went through my morning classes without being harassed,but then lunch came around...

**_~Flashback Lunch~_  
**

**_God it's been a horrible day._****_After this mornings events everyone started avoiding me.~sigh~Well at least I can eat my lunch peacefully,however he was pulled out of his thoughts when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled into a dark room.'What the fuck'I thought._**

**_"Hello there cutie pie~"a disgustingly familiar voice spoke._**

**_I thought'Shit,it's that plum haired,Hughes guy'_**

**_"Aww,come on look at me"He placed his index finger under my chin and slightly tapped it ,as if to say lift your I did and I immediately regretted doing so,cause in front of me were three guys,all wearing disgusting smirks on their faces.I could name them all Hughes,of course,Cobra to his left and to his right Midnight,Not a single piece of this processed in my mind,because well how 'bout the fact that the guy on the left was holding a FUCKING ROPE.I guess the fear I felt was evident on my face because"Oh there's no need to be scared Natsu-chan"said Midnight.I just realized who was infront of me._**

**_"Yeah,we're just gonna have a little fun"said Cobra._****_By then my mind screamed run so that's just what I did or rather tried to 'cause what I didn't know was there was a Fourth guy.I felt him grab me by the waist as a needle was inserted into my knees felt like jelly and collapsed right under me._**

**_"So the fun can finally begin"Said a voice I struck me as the other three neared me._**

* * *

**_I choked as I spit out the disgusting fluid in my mouth.I hear the echoing laughs of the males who just left._**

**_~End Flashback~_**

I ended up lying on that floor till the school bell rang whimpering.I didn't get raped!They said it was too early for that,no they made me give them BJ's.

Either way it was disgusting.I especially hated Hughes comment of me having a great mouth.I almost threw up my breakfast,which actually reminded me I hadn't eaten lunch,but that's beside the point.I decided to go to my dorm instead of the after school welcome assembly.I ended up taking a nap.

But then I hear whispering in the was incoherent,like mutters or whispers,probably the latter.

"OH SHUT UP ROUGE!"

"Your being unreasonable"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Natsu groans as he wakes vision is blurry but he can make out maybe 4 silhouettes.

"See you just had to wake him up didn't you."

"Huh?Who are you?"I asked were in fact 4 guys standing in his first was a spiky haired blonde with blue eyes,standing next to him was a dark haired individual with red eyes,and standing in the corner were identical twins they had blue hair and brown eyes each beared a red mark on the right side of their faces.

"Ah I'm sorry we woke you."the blonde replied nervously.

"I'm sorry about this idiot"The dark haired apologized"He's just an idiot,I'm Rouge Cheney by the way,The blonde that proves his kind are stupid is sting,and those to are Siegrain and Mystogan."

"Hi..."the slow reply came from a slightly weirded out Natsu.

"Were sorry for intruding,but we were told by the headmaster to make sure you were doing all right."Said Rouge

"Oh okay"said Natsu"so why were you just standing there while I slept?"

The guys froze as if they had no real answer,in other words what rouge just said was a complete lie.

"Uh well,we um...you see we...I thought...uh"Rouge stuttered out,"STING SAID YOU WERE CUTE AND HE WANTED TO KISS YOU!"

"EHHH!?"

~Insert Long Awkward Pause with a lot of Shocked Faces~

The shock on Natsu's face disappeared as his face darkened and an evil aura appeared around him.

" . .What now?"Each word that came out of Natsu's mouth dripped with sent shivers down the boy's spines.

"Uh,I um...it's...I...uh"Sting stuttered out"er..um...I-"he was cut short as a foot collided with his face and he fell back.

The shock on Rouges face escalated as he watched his best friend get beat up by the pinkette."That'll teach you to mess with me,jackass"Natsu snarled."Grr"Sting growled"That's not even what was goimg on,okay!"this statement struck intrest in the small pinkette.

"Sensei was worried something might have happened or will happen to you because..."Sting trailed off.

"Because...?"Natsu inquired.

" Cause fool he feels that ch'or appearance might make ya a target fo' rape 'en stuff bro."(No I'm kidding)

"Because he feels that your appearance might make you a target for rape or molestation."the other twin,whom Natsu assumes is Mystogan,finished.

"However,seeing as you just beat the living snot out of a 2nd degree black belt,I think it's safe to assume you'll be just fine."Said Rouge,calmly.

"So we'll be taking our leave now"said finally stopped his Laughing high."Kay,well bye"Awkwardly waved Natsu."Bye"was their reply.

Natsu didn't feel wasn't sick or anything,it was just they were acting like they were hiding was off about those guys and He knew hadn't answered his question and he was sure he had locked his door,so...how did they get in?and what were they really arguing about?Natsu decided to let it now...

Instead he'll go back to his blissful nap.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE"Sting's voice was heard from the hall"DID YOU JUST SAY I PROVED BLONDE'S ARE IDIOTS!"

"Well yes and seeing as you just now realized that my theory has just been proven all the more true."stated Rouge.

"Grrr I'll get you for that"yelled sting.

Natsu had enough"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS FOR THE SECOND TIME!Screamed was a brief moment of silence before,"Okay"the meek reply came from all four boys.'finally now I can sleep'thought Natsu as he drifted off into dreamland.

Well Natsu has a colorful vocabulary.~Giggles~I just love his chapter will come out soon because I can't wait for you to read story 'cause it actually begins then because the Bishounen's finally show up!Well at least the one's that have the biggest impact in the excited for it to because Gray finally comes in,he's like my favorite character of all time!Oops I've said to much!Sorry about how confusing the beginning was but just to be clear that stuff before the flashback was mean't for the flashback only the stuff with the four guys was basically a timeskip.


	4. Chapter 4:The Bishouens

Yay chapter 4!...I'M SO SORRY!I took so long for an update!

4-The Bishonens

Why can't a live in a normal world,where I have a beautiful girlfriend,great friends,and a perfect school,but no I can't have that because

1.I'm gay

2\. Friends are miles away and I have no friends here

and 3.I'm this school's Fucking _uke_.

Yeah that's why.I found out from the school secretary,the headmaster's wife,Bisca-san,that not only was I excepted into this school because of how smart I was,but also because the school had such a bad reputation[because snobby rich boys keep causing trouble] and they believed that a cute and intelligent boy like me could cause great publicity,but then they found out about me being able to beat the shit out of other guys and that plan went down the drain.

I admit I felt bad ,but there was nothing I could do.

Besides that not what I was getting at,Cause remember the whole thing with Hughes,Cobra,Bixslow,and Midnight?Well that harassment continued since then and it sure didn't fucking help that they're my fucking **ROOMATES!**

So yeah the world is a bitch,and my life is a living hell.

Fuck you universe.

Ugh,I should probably stop spacing out in the halls,might bump into more gay shitheads.

"Oi!Loke slow down!"A voice yelled

"Never"another voice yelled.

"Hold on your gonna-"

**CRASH**

"Itai"

"ow"

"Grr asshole what the fuck was that for!"yelled on the ground in front of him was an orange haired male wearing'are those fucking sunglasses?Indoors?'Natsu questioned in his mind.

"Baka!"A raven haired male spoke as he and a familiar bluenette walked up.

"Sorry"said the orange as he stood up"You could have told me I was gonna bump into somebody."

"We were trying to"exclaimed the raven"but you as stupid as you are completely ignored us!"

"Well I-"

"You always-"The two started to argue and Natsu was in the middle of ,he was in between the two arguing boys.

The bluenette must have noticed Natsu because he said"Um shouldn't you be apologizing to the guy you knocked over,rather than arguing with each other?"he pointed to Natsu.

The two boys stopped yelling at each other and look raven jumps back"Gah!Holy shit!"

"Ah g-gomen"The orange said"I'm Loke,by the way."Loke helps up Natsu.

"Hey,The name's Natsu."

"Yeah nice to meet you"

"Mhmm"

The raven and bluenette didn't want go near the way to happy atmosphere surrounding the two,they felt something was off and they were right.

**Snap**

"GAHHHH!"the scream echoed through the halls of the raven and Bluenette's faces were full of shock and slight fear,seeing as the pinkette was smiling so innocently but evilly.

"No one"Natsu's aura darkens"And I mean no one knocks me over and JUST IGNORES ME!"his voice raised by every word."YOU GOT IT,ASSHOLE!"

"H-ha-h-hai"Loke squeaked to the side the look of mixed shock and fear turned into amusement on the raven's face and the bluenette just sweatdropped.

"Ha ha ha ha"the raven laughs"Nice one pinky,I'm Gray and this is-"

"Oh now I remember"Natsu interupped"Are you Siegrain or Mystogan?"Natsu asked the bluenette.

"Huh?Oh no you're thinking of my two younger brothers,were triplets,I'm Jellal"Jellal explained.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you."Natsu smiled

"How can you people act normal when I Loke Cross am injured on the floor with a twisted wrist."Loke faked cried.

"Okay come on,buddy."said Gray helping up Loke."Let's get you to the nurse,and after she checks your wrist you can hit on her all you like."Natsu sweat dropped'Such weird people'thought Natsu.

He walked opposite of them and as he passed a corner he was grabbed and pulled into a hauntingly familiar room.

"It's time we settled things"said Hughes.

"Ya see,ya mouth,as pleasurable as it is,ain't good 'nuff anymore."said Bickslow.

Cobra inserted the needle into Natsu's neck."Nah,this time were goin' all the way"said Cobra.

The boys laughed as black spots danced around Natsu's vision,he collapsed on the floor as his consciousness slowly slipped away from him and the drug took affect on his body.

'Help'he thought'Somebody,please help me!'a single tear slid down his face as darkness enveloped his mind.

* * *

Natsu felt unusually opened his his slowly,trying to make the haziness his vision cleared Natsu could see a Cherry-wood curled up into his soft warm-'wait',thought Natsu,'Soft warm bed?No that can't be right,my bed is cold and rough(Despite being able to sleep in it).Natsu sat up and looked around.

The bed had soft silk blue sheets and the white pillows were walls were dark blue and the carpet was white.A small table was beside the bed with a small lamp on the corner there was a small white bookcase full of books and by the window there was a study table and there were also two other doors which he assumed were the bathroom and there were more things,but he wasn't gonna go into that.

'Yeah,this is definitely not my room'he thought'and wasn't I about to get raped!'

The door suddenly opened"Oh good your awake"said a vaguely familiar voice"How you feel'in?".Natsu looked up and immediately recognized him.

"Hey,you're that perverted blonde that broke into my room"said the pinkette.

"I am not a pervert!"the blonde yelled.

"Keep telling yourself that"a raven patted the blondes shoulder.

"Hey,you're Gray right?"asked Natsu.

"Yep"came the reply.

"What happened?"asked Natsu.

"Um well..."the raven trailed off looking at Sting.

"Uh ya see..."the blonde trailed looking at the raven.

"We'll explain"said three voices in perfect unison.

_**~One** **Explanation** **From** **the** **Identical**** Tri****plets**** A****nd A**** K****nocked**** Out**** Lo****ke**** and Gray ****Later~**_ -To be explained at the bottom

"And that's basically it"said Mystogan

"Yeah,if Rouge and I hadn't come across the gym supply closet you would have been raped"said Sting

"Ya mean if you guys hadn't freaked out and called Jellal,Gray,and Loke,he would have gotten raped."Siegrain pointed out.

"Yeah but if-"

"Sting we freaked out,there's nothing else to it."Sting pouted"Siegrain,if we hadn't called them he really would have been raped so both groups helped."Siegrain scoffed.

"Thanks for the help"Natsu smiled with a small blush.(For those of you who want to know what Natsu looked like there is a link on my profile)

"K-kawaii"Stuttered the still conscious boys,their faces flushed.

"Hmm"The still smiling pinkette humed"What are you starin' at?"He said darkly,smile dropping and glaring.

"N-nothing"

"The cutest thing in the world"Sting said other guys look at him shocked"Huh what?"

"Baka"The next 20 minutes or so consisted of ear piercing screams and people running for their lives.

"Ah now that I've got that out of my system"started Natsu.

"What is it?"asked Jellal.

"What AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!"The pinkette shouted surprising boys cringed.

"What are you talking about?"asked Rouge.

"I mean I can't go back home unless I want to get rapped,so what am I supposed to do!"Natsu shouted.

"Well for starters you can stop yelling"said Gray as he stood up from the floor"and two you needn't worry"

"What are you talking about,Fullbuster?"questioned Sting.

"Simple"said Gray"Natsu,remember when Loke was running around?"A nod came the response."Well that's because we,even if we hadn't realized who you were at the time,were looking for you."by now the pinkette was confused.

"Can you explain,I can't read your mind"Said Natsu.

"You don't need to give me attitude,pinky"Gray snarled.

"Don't call me pinky,asshole"Natsu were face to face glaring at each other.

"Okay"Loke interrupted"ha ha ha"he laughed nervously"why don't you just explain,Gray and Natsu just sit tight and listen"Loke spoke two boys Hmped(I just love Gray and Natsu as rivals/enemies)

"Fine"Gray continued,"so Alzak said he was worried about Natsu,so he asked me,Jellal,and Loke to check up on him."

"Is that all?"said Natsu.

"Let me finish!"Gray rolled his eyes in response."Alzak wants you to be our Student Council Treasurer"

"Eh!Why!"Natsu exclaimed.

"You didn't really finish,Gray"said Loke.

"Shut up!I know that,Just getting to the point"Gray said quickly glaring at the orange haired boy.

"Basically put,please don't hate me for this"said Jellal"but Sensei believes your Uke-like cuteness would complete the look and feel we need for our council"

"So technecally I just have to be all cute and aborable for the media?"Natsu asked making hand gestures.

"Yeah"said Jellal.

"Okay"said Natsu"I'll do it"

"Yes"the boys cheered.

"Just one more question"said Natsu

"What is it?"asked Sting

"What's wrong?"asked Loke

"What you guys just explained..."he trailed off.

"Mmhmm"they nodded.

"It doesn't..."he continued."

"Uh hu go on"

"EXPLIAN WHY I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THOSE IDIOTS,IDIOTS!"

* * *

Ah finally done,don't get me wrong I didn't get writers block or anything(except a cold) I just kept getting more and more ideas for stories and was writing for them instead of this and writing for my other storys,too.I promise chapter 5 won't take so long to write,if it does please don't kill me.


	5. Chapter 5:Knights in Shining Armor?

Woo-hoo chapter 5,please don't kill me.I know in the last chapter I said I would explain why Loke and Gray were knocked out,but honestly if you want to know so badly ask,otherwise you won't really know.

Chapter 5-Knights in Shining Amor?

I inwardly the end those idiots didn't explain _**ANYTHING**_.They just started arguing with on of them fucking punched me in the face!That was the end it.I don't think anyones ever seen that many guys go down so fast but that not the point is...

what

am

I

Going

to

do?

See how I did that so calmly?Well that's because I am.I'm totally,perfectly calm...

NO I'M NOT!HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?!I WAS ALMOST RAPED AND NOW I HAVE TO GO FACE THEM!BITCH PLEASE THAT'S LIKE ASKING FOR IT!AGH THAT STUPID RAVEN TOLD ME EVERYTHING WOULD BE JUST FINE,BUT BITCH I'M STILL IN THIS SITUATION!

Excuse me for my outburst,but I'm really freaking out.I mean,I don't want to be raped,no one does,I've always wanted my first time with man I loved,possibly a future husband(like most girls).

Why oh why did I have to be born with this face?Everyone just wants to fuck and dump me,like that asshole,_**Laxus**_.

My pace slows as I near my I don't wanna go just this aura that's taunting me,daring me to go inside,like something _**awful **_was gonna I wasn't gonna let it get to newfound confidence,Natsu opened the door.

Nothing happened...

'Ha I knew it,nothings gonna happen'he thought as he sat was he so terribly wrong...

Natsu started jotting down notes from the board(like they did everyday before class started)when suddenly there was a shadow if front of his his worst fear it was Cobra.

"Wassup pinky"

"Uh"Hughes and his friends obviously weren't afraid of causing trouble and they sure as hell didn't care if the teacher walked in,they could easily deal with him.

"Aw don't be shy talk to us,cutie"Said Hughes who magically appeared on his now understood why the other students in the class were looking anywhere but at them...

...They planed to rape him right then and there in the classroom if front of the of course they wouldn't do were all to scared of Hughes and his gang to help the poor pinkette,even though they really wanted to.

"Hey!"yelled a voice"Just what do you think you're doing?"the teachers voice rang in his looked over just in time to see the teacher knocked down by really was no way out,he was going to get raped...

...There was no avoiding it...

"Let's make this easy"said Hughes"Get up and on the floor"

Natsu complied,keeping his eyes down and lying on the floor.

"Spread your legs"Again he complied,students around them covered their eyes and ears out of respect(or is it remorse?simpathy?) for Natsu.

Hughes laughed"This is gonna be good"

Natsu shut his eyes tightly and looked away as Hughes slowly unbuttoned Natsu's pants and Cobra unbuttoned Natsu's shirt.

Suddenly Hughes was thrown away.

"HEY!"Hughes said"What the Fuck!"

"You bastard"Wait a minute,Natsu recognized that voice...

"Do you really think you could get away with this?In _**my**_ school?"another familiar voice slowly opened his eyes and imediately recognized his and Sting...

Cobra was pulled away from the pinkette by none other then Siegrain."So you bastards think you can get away with rape in **_our_** school?"Siegrain grinned evily.

Natsu was pulled onto his feet by one of the students in the classroom(whom had gathered the courage to help when the other guys had walked in) and pushed into a warm up he realized it was Loke with Mystogan close by.

"You okay?"asked Loke.

Natsu,who couldn't find his voice at the moment,nodded,tearing up slightly.

"That's good"said Mystogan."Looks like they've got this all handled"he said pointing at Gray,Siegrain,and Sting beating up Hughes and his gang."Let's get you to the nurse,Jellal and Rouge should be there."Natsu nodded in response as the two boys led him out.

* * *

"You should be fine"said the nurse,though she wasn't really talking to him"just rest up a bit."

"NANI?!"exclaimed Sting"Your kidding right?He-"

**BASH**

"So sorry 'bout 'im"said Gray"he's just a little worried."

"Exactly,he was worried"said Rouge"so why did you bash his skull in with that bat"he stated pointing to the metal bat in Gray's hands.

"...He deserved it"Gray threw the bat and a cat hissing could be heard.

"You guys are weird"Natsu sweatdropped.

"Eh,whatever"said Gray.

Natsu looks away from Gray,feeling at the raven's then noticed Loke staring at him.

"What?"Natsu asked Loke.

"Oh nothing it's just..."he trailed off.

"Just what"Natsu demanded,Loke was starting to piss him off.

"Well,for someone who was almost raped less than a hour ago you seem pretty normal"

"..."Natsu didn't reply."Why would you care?"

"Ah it's not that I care or anything it's just-"Natsu looked at him with a slight glare"I mean I do care,but uh um I uh well uh"Loke stuttered waving his hands in front of his face clearly flustered.

"Oh ho,is the great smooth talking playboy Loke having trouble taking to this lil' cutie~"Siegrian almost laughed.

"Lil' Cutie?"Natsu questioned.

"Yes,"Siegrain tilted Nastu's face up,looking him straight in the looked at him slightly surprised"You are indeed an angel sent from heaven to steal my heart away."Natsu's expression changed and the blunette was sent flying.

"Aren't you just as bad as him."It was more of a statement coming from the clearly not amused pinkette.

"Your a strange one Dragneel"Gray mused.

"What's that supose to mean,Asshole"Natsu growled

"Oh noth-hey wait a minute!What did you just call me?!"

"An asshole,duh,geez I shoulda known a rich bastard like you would be a complete moron"

"Why you little!"

Outside the small(huge,according to Natsu)nurses office crashing and things flying/breaking could be heard.

"YOU IDIOTS!DON'T DESTROY THE HEALTH ROOM!"

"SHUT UP!"

"UWAA!DON'T DRAG US INTO IT!"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

* * *

The poll shall be taken off soon and the pairings have been chosen,too.


	6. Author's Note

Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while and I am so sorry!I've been really busy with school(Failing at least two classes,though I'm not an idiot).I'll update just as soon as I can!Though so I can update faster I'd like to ask if anyone would be willing to come up with some ideas,that way I won't have to spend time thinking of what else to write.


End file.
